


I Want You to Talk Me Out of It

by ElectricKettle (DaLaRi)



Category: Black Sails, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Yes This Is A Good Omens AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLaRi/pseuds/ElectricKettle
Summary: Thomas Hamilton has had a lot of bad ideas over the millennia. This may or may not be one of them, independent of whether or not it gets them killed.A Black Sails Fic set in the Good Omens Universe, and loosely set in its plot structure.





	I Want You to Talk Me Out of It

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a serialized fic with shorter chapters, and the focus will be mainly on the comedic potential of this AU. I'm not going to get too far into the emotionally involved side of everything, but I hope in spite of that, not to do to the characters any great injustice. I hope you'll come along for the ride!  
> Also, a brief note, this fic is largely to serve as brainstorming for a larger good omens type fic that I'll be writing for Black Sails, since apparently tumblr is going to be going directly to hell, do not pass go, on December 17th and I've been posting nonsense like this on there.

Thomas leans back in his chair, pretending not to notice as James swipes a devilled egg off his plate.

“I’m just saying, angel, humans aren’t all bad. It’s what makes my job interesting.”

James shakes his head as he chews thoughtfully, apparently still distressed. “I just don’t think the Home Offices will want to hear this sort of proposal with both of them gearing up for a war.”

Thomas grins. “I know. that’s why I'm asking you to talk me out of it.”

James’s eyes narrow, and Thomas puts up his hands in placating false-surrender. “I haven’t had to ask you to talk me out of anything for a century and I feel like that should count for something.” As he talks he steals a piece of angel food cake from James’s plate.

James meets his eyes, a challenging fire lighting up in them briefly before he sighs, breaks eye contact. “It’s not like other times, Thomas. this is the End of Times, the big fanfare where Everything Gets Sorted. It’s-”

“Ineffable,” they say at the same time, James meeting Thomas’s eyes annoyedly at his interjection.

Thomas, who, as a demon, cannot get headaches, feels one forming in spite of him. He slips off his shades briefly to rub the bridge of his nose, and James, slightly unnerved to see Thomas taking his shades off in public, shifts slightly, but it’s the End Times. Thomas’s vanity is feeling less than important. “Right. And, even the two of us don’t mess with the Ineffable.”

[TITLE CARD: THOMAS AND JAMES FUCK UP THE APOCALYPSE]


End file.
